


With Great Power

by bethany81707



Series: Magdalene von Hresvelg [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fic, Gen, Rampage - Freeform, Regret, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Making a dual-Crested warrior to fight for you is rather difficult. For one thing, you might find that your newly more-powerful-than-you weapon recognises that she is, in fact, stronger than you. And angry at you.
Series: Magdalene von Hresvelg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717063
Kudos: 8





	With Great Power

Count Bergliez was not one to show emotion normally, but his lip was quivering with it as he recognised the newest ‘broken’ Hresvelg scion. Edelgard was a promising child, the niece of Arundel himself and one of the three Crested scions, and yet Arundel didn’t care if she was abandoned. Bergliez checked her pulse, noting that it continued, and began the basic consultation on her capacity to react. Much like the other four ‘survivors’, Edelgard possessed no capacity to respond, react, or otherwise notice that she was being talked to. She wasn’t dead, but she might as well have been.

“Take her to the other survivors, please,” Count Vestra ordered a maid, who summoned a companion to figure out how to do so. Bergliez turned back to the room in which Arundel led his experiments on the Hresvelg scions. Well, scion now- Magdalene was the last Hresvelg. Bergliez could still make out her screams.

“How much longer can he work until he breaks her?” Vestra growled. Duke Aegir tapped his arm thoughtfully, unsure of how much further to proceed until Vestra shoved him away. Bergliez knew what had him set on edge- young Hubert seemed to have a direct line of communication with Magdalene and was screaming in his manse as if he was being tortured as harshly. Torture… the kids were being tortured.

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this… we have removed the Emperor from his throne, but this? The children didn’t deserve this…” Bergliez muttered.

“I understand what you mean, Bergliez. Dividing the work of being an Emperor wasn’t as glamourous as Aegir made it sound,” Hevring said, avoiding Vestra’s eye. Apologising to him for allowing Magdalene to steal the pendant creating his problems had long since lost its functionality.

“Too late to back out now. Arundel would never…” Aegir babbled.

“Besides, why try to impose an Emperor again after what he did to Hrym? We could be next…” Varley chipped in.

“It does occur to me, though… Arundel’s goal is to create a powerful puppet with which to attack the Church of Seiros, correct?” Gerth asked. There was a dull murmur of assent, with Bergliez realising he had perhaps missed this part of the orientation.

“You do realise what putting a puppet only needed for her power on the throne will do, right? We have a giant target on our backs and if Maggie ever realised it, she could have a knife put in there and she’d have the right to do it on a legal level!” Gerth exclaimed.

“Well, if you don’t want her realising that, keep your damn voice down. We can hear her screams, she might be able to hear us,” Varley spat, gesturing in the direction of the experiment. The screams started to die down, and the Insurrectors turned to the cell, wondering just what this meant. Was Magdalene broken? Or perhaps… was she the viable outcome? Arundel was clearly talking about it. Varley stepped forward, pressing his ear to the door to try and translate his mumblings, but jumped as soon as the vocalisations changed. Arundel was panicked, letting out a choked scream, and there was a voice Bergliez didn’t quite recognise. It sounded… young… and feminine…

“Magdalene’s viable,” he said. There was a quiet cheer, but Bergliez held up a hand.

“Magdalene is now more powerful than us individually… and is attacking Arundel,” he reminded them. The noises changed cleanly to whimpers.

“Is it noticeable that my pants need changing?” Gerth asked, to which everyone took a step away from him regardless of how close they were. Varley approached the door again, only for a body to come flying out of it, pushing both of them to the wall and knocking Varley out. Hevring looked closely at the body, recognising Arundel. A large chunk of his chest had been torn out. The door squealed in agony, drawing the eye as it shattered under the magical grasp of Magdalene. She stepped out of her cell, crushing a black stone in her right hand while wringing the neck of a rat in her left.

“Have mercy! Have mercy!” Aegir and Gerth burst into simultaneously. Magdalene’s eye was drawn to them, as she finished crushing her objects. Tossing the black dust and rat corpse aside, she held her hands out and dragged them forward, their necks tightly gripped in her hands.

“You destroyed my family… you do not deserve mercy. Begging for it will get you nowhere,” Magdalene growled, tightening her grip. Aegir gulped, while Gerth quickly started losing consciousness.

“Princess Magdalene… I am sorry for what has happened to your siblings. This is a terrible punishment to exact for a crime that was not yours to commit. I, personally, ignored the details, and for not realising the extent Arundel was willing to go, I must apologise from the bottom of my heart. I have many children myself, I would be horrified if they had to go through what you did,” Bergliez said, getting on one knee to the young child.

“Keep talking, but you better have a damn good point,” Magdalene snarled.

“As I understand it, Arundel is the leader of a large foreign force that will not be pleased with this outcome,” Hevring said.

“I will do everything in my power to protect you from the fallout,” Vestra added.

“If you kill us all, you will be left with massive power vacuums to deal with on top of an angry secret network. If you spare us, I promise, and I know Hevring and Vestra will join me in this, that I will make every possible amend for what you have gone through,” Bergliez explained. Magdalene looked at Aegir, who shot his most pleading look, before loosening her grip.

“Never again… I want it all gone. Those vile men… and Crests… no more…” Magdalene ordered, staggering. Bergliez darted forward to catch her.

“I can only hope Hubert will be in a condition to assist you… my Princess,” Vestra said.


End file.
